Blood, love and mud
by Jaylin Clearwater
Summary: Leah Kylar is a CIA agent, her long lost brother is Paul. When she comes to La Push to pick up her friend, she meets Paul, two wolves imprint on her, a vampire takes a liking to her, and on top people are tring to kill her. Can her imprint get through her cold barriers or will they both die lonely? There are no imprints between Paul, Rachel, Sam, Emily, Jarred.
1. Chapter 1 Who is it?

**Chapter 1 (Rose's POV)**

Bella, Edward, Jasper and Esme all stood in the shadows of the room, watching the tanned, auburn haired, young injured girl passed out on the hospital bed, at the Cullen's house. Carlisle, Emmett and Alice were sitting on chairs, the only ones close to the mutts. Jacob, Paul, Lily, Embry and Sam sat near the door, ready to walk out.

The mutt, Jacob asked me,

"Hey Blondie, did you take a snack when you found her? She's lost a lot of blood."

I spat back at the dog.

"No Kujo, she wouldn't have quenched my thirst to kill you."

Alice suddenly must have thought it was time to judge her fashion view through her choice of clothing, the moment she drew near, the girl's heartbeat went up, and she rolled of the bed, away from Alice, hitting the floor hard. In a flash she was up with her hands up, protecting herself. She looked around wildly, confused of where she was. Her eyes darting over all of them and then locking eyes with Jacob, staring at him. Jacob just imprinted on the girl I saved.

Carlisle must have been interested in the girl that was alive with bullets in her and blood dripping out.

"Hello, can you tell me your name?"

The girl eyes snapped to look at him before spitting out in a cold, bitter, hard voice.

"Like hell I will! I'll tell you after all of you are dead, now tell me where the heck I am, who you are and why shouldn't I kill you all!"

I felt myself glow with pride, the girl responded like I would have.

Carlisle tried to calm her.

"Well, you're in La Push, in the Cullen's house, and I'm Carlisle, a doctor, and I'd prefer you didn't kill me."

"Well Carlisle, you're a vampire and have 7 other vampires behind you and 5 mutts. Now if your not going to kill me then-"

"How do you know we're vampires?" Bella spat at her not liking that Jacob wouldn't care about her now that he'd imprinted and that she didn't have much attention at the moment.

"How do you know we're wolves?" Paul asked alarmed.

Carlisle glared at them before asking.

"It's ok. What's your name and how did you get hurt?"

"Name's Hawthorn. And the heck did you think I was doing? Having a tea party? No, I was killing some people that were trying to kill me! I thought there were only a few, but there were more and they got a couple good shots in! I killed all of them, then passed out."

Emmett asked looking interested,

"Who do you work for?"

"I work for the CIA. I'm a hit man and killer."

"Can we call someone to come and get you?" Carlisle asked.

She sighed, then said.

"Don't have any phone one uses phones, we use radios, but I lost mine in the fight. I was should have been back at the base after that, they probably think I'm dead."

"Oh, very nice."

"Not really. That means I have no location to meet them at."

"Them?"

"The people I work with."

"Who are?"

She hesitated then said.

"Fey Fortin, Seth Clearwater, Ren Weeks, and Leah Kylar."

"Seth Clearwater?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"I used to work on cars with him, I still talk to him. I can call him if you want."

"Can I have the number?"

"Ya, give me a minute." Sam went down stairs to get his phone.

"Well, what's fun working in the CIA?" Alice asked, brightly.

"Well, getting shot close to every day, feeling pain and agony, people hunting you down, trying to blown you up, burn places that you're in, and following you all the time isn't exactly what I call fun."

They all stayed quiet.


	2. Chapter 2 Imprinted, someones not happy

Chapter 2 ( Rachel's POV )

A young hot blond man with massive muscle, scars, tattoos, and a beautiful face, that would make any women wet, walked in. Black cargo pants, combat boots, grey shirt, and black sunglasses. The girl that owned that hot mess was a very lucky one.

Embry's POV

A young beautiful, hot, dangerous girl walked in behind the guy. She had scars, muscle, tattoos, attitude and was hot. Black cargo pants, combat boots, black shirt, a scar that ran through her left eye, that gave her a dangerous edge, freckles, light colored skin, long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and a headband that said " rumor's true- I'm that good". Both had a massive amount of weapons. The girl's eyes flickered around, not even bothering to look at us, then her eyes landed on him, he just starred. His world shifted and he wanted to know everything about her. She was his world; he'd been living a dim life, until she made everything bright. She was all that mattered, her happiness, her life, she was beautiful. Her scars became a beauty, though he wanted to kill who ever put them there. He felt as if he had endless energy, like she'd charged him up, and she was the brightest thing in the world, he snapped out of his haze, only to notice Sam was looking at her the same way. That bastered did not just imprint on my girl? _She will be_. My wolf said to asked a few seconds later.

"Seth?"

The blond tall guy responded in a hard, cold, dead voice.

"The names Clearwater. Where's Molly?"

He was glaring at Sam and I, he knew we had imprinted on the girl behind him.

Molly slowly walked down the stairs, before saying,

"Hey Clearwater, Kylar. What's up?

Seth didn't have time to answer, the girl I imprinted on said in a threatening, cold, hard her name was Kylar.

"What's up? The sky, dead people, people we have to kill, and my awesomeness."

A lot of us snorted at her comment.

"All ways good to see you, Leah." Molly said.

"I know, right?"

Her name was Kylar Leah, OK that's not right. Leah Kylar... ya that's right. The girl I imprinted on is Leah Kylar. I started thinking, Leah Call or maybe Leah Call Kylar. Crap now I sound like a love sick teenage girl.

Carlisle obviously wanted to know more about them because he asked.

"So, do you guys have any funny moments working or is it all serious?"

Leah responded, thinking.

"Well, a lot of the time people you're working with are really stupid. Oh my god, Molly! Do you remember when we went to Las Vegas?"

"Ya! Oh my god! That was awesome!"

"What happened?" Jacob asked, looking amused.

Leah replied, again.

"We went to Vegas last year following some guy we were hunting down. We went to like, 20 clubs following this guy. Well... we kind of got drunk a couple times and so we were there played poker, and Molly here lost a lot of her money at the slot machines. About 3 000 dollars' worth. She calls it the evil slot machines of death."

Mollly confirmed, " ya the evil slot machines of death and money."

"Mol, I think slot machines just hate you and Seth."

Seth groaned, and Molly protested.

" No, they just are evil slot machines! And what's this about Seth?"

" When I was 10 and my brother was 11, we went into a casino to get money from a guy that hired us and Seth thought he could beat a slot machine, in the end a machine won."

Seth didn't seem to think so, " NO! That thing was rigged!"

Leah replied in the slot machines defense.

" It's funny how you guys suck at it and I get a win the first time I tried."

" Ya, that's why it's rigged!"

" Oh, Seth."

" Don't Oh Seth me, or else do you want me to tell Jay about the time you drove into a -"

" Seth don't you dare! I will kill you myself!"

"Any ways, who taught you how to drive?"

" Well, dad wouldn't teach me so I went to ask the person that would say yes. and that would be Jack."

" Holy Shit! Leah! Now I know why you drive so bad."

" No, it's called drifting."

" True."

" Ha, I won."

" No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

" Leah, you act so childish sometimes. It's hard to think of you as a killer."

"Seth, stop being an ass."

"Then stop being a bitch."

" You did not just call me a bitch!"

"Yes I did."

"Screw you Seth."

"I'd rather not, thanks."

Molly snapped at them.

"Guys, there is other people here, you can't get into one of your daily brawls."

Leah sighed then asked.

"So what are all your names? I know I'll probably forget but it's better than calling you guys vampire 1, 2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 and dog number 1, 2 , 3 , get the idea."

"Yes Leah, I think they understand." Seth replied before Carlisle started doing the introductions.

**Leah's POV**

You know my brother can be an ass sometimes, but I still love him. Yet I still couldn't get that guys face out of my mind. And I couldn't help thinking that his name started with a J.

…..

**Hi, people you may not like this story and you have your own opinion, but if you do please review. It would mean sooo much. And if you have any ideas for stories let me know, I might be able to help. **


End file.
